


Well, alrighty Golsworth.

by callingallspirits



Series: Letters Unsent. [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Like, M/M, Other, THERE'S SOME TENSION BUT NOT TOO MUCH OF IT, anyway, i love them, please, so much of fluff, they already know each other but they act like they are still sworn enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callingallspirits/pseuds/callingallspirits
Summary: Tinsley knows Ricky is the killer. Ricky knows Tinsley knows. And yet... They can't help but to get drawn to each other.
Relationships: Ricky Goldsworth & C.C. Tinsley, Ricky Goldsworth/C. C. Tinsley
Series: Letters Unsent. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965307
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Well, alrighty Golsworth.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY SO, THIS MAY BE THE INTRO TO SOMETHING BIGGER. YOU'LL LIKE THIS , I THINK.

**_“Little pearl you think you're in gold_ **

**_But I can see the dirt in your lines”_ **

Tinsley was trying to find the culprit from the big crowd of people around himself, the room beautifully decorated in an impressionist-style like decorations. However, the paintings told a much different story, people that might have been mistaken for aristocracy and noble men, but it just showed the last few generations of the Goldsworths and he felt himself scoff at them.

They all looked as snobby as the last one, each one maybe even more so than their parents, last painting was hang up behind a curtain that was soon to be revealed as the grand ‘party starter’, since there was only chatter heard around the manor, as well as shuffling of the big gowns of the women and the well tailored suits from men.   
  
He didn’t get it, why are you asking your guests to dress up in costumes, but keep it in a fantastical style? What if Tinsley wanted to pull on some toilet paper and be a mummy? Exactly, he was also annoyed at that, since he couldn’t reuse last year’s ‘van gogh ear’ costume that was paired up along with his friend, Holly, that went as Van Gogh (at first they thought it was funny, some thought it was creative, then it was bland once Holly left with her partner and he was left as a lonely ear).

Either way, even if he was salty, he did get a box with a very pretty suit, he assumed it was from the host and he sighed. It was very well tailored, weirdly, the suit jacket having a slight ‘wing’ to it with a butterfly like pattern, the fabric itself in dark blue’s while the accents and the wing like bits were purple. It was a very simple suit aside from the fit (it was weirdly well tailored, when he never tailored shit to himself) and the wings hanging from his arms as he held them up.    
  
If he was honest, he kind of liked it, so he decided that wearing it wasn’t the worst idea, and as he was driving to the party itself he bought himself a patch that looked like an encased butterfly and put it on his left eye. As he was about to leave the car he adjusted a fluffy scarf around his neck to simulate the fur like collar he could usually spot on insects.

And now he was regretting he didn’t wear his original ‘costume’, because Ricky Goldsworth was on the top of the stairs with a suit similar to his, except his wings golden and suit a maroon colour, both complimenting his eyes and skin colour. 

Tinsley was for sure annoyed for the smirk Goldsworth held on his face as he eyed him, perfectly still and sticking out of the audience not only for his height but as he was at the bottom of the stairs Ricky was about to go down from, the scene arranged as if they were to meet there from the very beginning… Fate.

“Well, I see  _ my _ guest of honour has arrived.”

“Wait. What- I did not agree to be anything of honour-”

The music played, drowning Tinsley’s confusion out of his lips and Ricky’s smile only grew larger as Tinsley was sending him a few bunch of death glares and left the stares in search of a new way upstairs to explore that idea, since he was of course, here on duty and not to have fun.

Tinsley quickly saw a corridor barely populated, and made a B-Line until the music slowed much more than it should, and suddenly his name was being called out: “Tinsley, on the Invitation it says everyone  _ must dance  _ at least one of the ballroom dances, and you’re in luck that I am letting you go this far in.”   
  
Oh fuck,  _ he knows I’m on duty,  _ Tinsley was about to deny those claims but Ricky waved a hand: “Share a dance with me, detective, and I’ll let you go on your way” Ricky said, smoothly as if he practiced this entire situation happening, Tinsley was getting frustrated on how Ricky seemed to always be 3 steps ahead of him. He sighed and just… Nodded, quiet.   
  
“I didn’t expect you to cave in so fast-” Ricky said as he gently wrapped his fingers around Tinsley’s wrist to keep him in place, but also to guide him. “You looked like a lost puppy for a few seconds, I was beginning to suspect you did that purely on accident,”   
  


“I caved in fast because I barely have anything better to do, but I’m warning you already: I have two left feet while dancing, so it won’t be pleasant.”

“I mean, I can work with that.”   
  
And as they approached the grand room once again, Ricky wouldn’t let go, and the silence was eating at Tinsley slowly draining him until they walked in, the room beautifully lit and intimate enough for them not to get noticed as the other couples that were already dancing to other songs that were clearly not ballroom ready yet.    
  
“... It’s dark” Tinsley remarked, still letting himself get lead by Ricky, he focused on the other man’s curly hair and tan skin (he maybe even trailed his gaze lower than that, but he wasn’t going to admit it). There was a sudden warmness on his face when he realized that: ‘shit, they matched’. He was wondering what took him so long to realize that, but maybe it was just due to him not being this close to the host and wondering around the manor.

“Well, yeah, I know you can’t dance, so I’m saving you the embarrassment of both dancing with the host and being terrible at it.” Ricky explained, slowly letting go of Tinsley and shuffling between all the people

“Wow, you always know what to say.” Tinsley rolled his eyes but a small smile was plastered on his face, even if he was his rival he appreciated that Ricky was willing to at least let him stay in his comfort zone when for the past week he was  _ extremely  _ out of it.

Ricky walked to a corner and offered his hand to Tinsley, his expression calm and content, not enough teasing to be malicious and Tinsley maybe was kind of staring at that hand and the entire situation made him a bit flustered, it’s been a while since he danced, but he was willing to try this time.

Not for Ricky, but for the case, mhm. 

He took Ricky’s hand and they slowly spinned, their hands behind their backs, the wings swaying with them as they slowly, but surely, continued on.

“You seem awfully delicate for someone your size” Ricky commented as they stepped closer to each other and then further away, Tinsley’s gaze careful on his step-    
He looked up when he heard Ricky’s comment and laughed softly.

“I guess that’s just my nature, I never realized…” He said, looking around the room, he almost stepped on Ricky and he murmured a quick ‘sorry’ but Ricky shook his head.

“Look, you’re too tense, relax, Tinman… You’re not going to kill me if you step on my feet” He smiled at Tinsley, and Tinsley straightened up, softly nodding.

They danced in beat to the music, and when the time came, Ricky spinned himself into Tinsley, startling the taller man and a quick ‘Woah’ escaped his lips, as Ricky was close to him he took his small chance: “I have Chopin songs to be played, I know it isn’t from the period… But I did hear somewhere you share the same roots as him, in Poland. You might like the songs, he was… a very delicate individual as well.”   
  
And as Tinsley was about to reply, Ricky spinned and dipped the taller man, causing him to gasp and hold onto Ricky tightly, and Ricky just grinned. “Hm? You ok there? You look a bit stunned.”   
  
Tinsley quickly went to reply: “... I mean- How? I’m not from..- Poland...? I just speak Polish, that’s all...”   
  
“Weird, I could’ve sworn I saw your mother being from there.”   
  
“... You looked up my mother?!” Tinsley was about to, maybe, flip his shit, because how dare an alleged  _ criminal  _ look into his life and find shit about him when he himself barely knew about the other man!   
  
Just as he was about to scold Ricky, the man made him stand upright and they spinned more towards the middle of the room, but somehow Tinsley hadn’t noticed that much since he was focused on the soft touch on the hand on his waist and on how Ricky included  _ Chopin  _ just because his mother was polish.    
  
The lights became less dark, turning into a pretty orange colour, and as they arrived to the middle, Ricky stopped moving and just held the taller man close, meanwhile Tinsley made no sound that would signify discomfort with the situation.   
  
The lights with both a pretty orange colour, decided to shine also a purple and the orange slowly turning into a yellow, Ricky’s eyes glimmered and Tinsley suddenly found himself lost in them as if he were Alice in Wonderland falling down the rabbit hole.

Meanwhile Ricky kept his eyes trained on Tinsley features, analyzing his nose in this lighting, his lips and eyes, his slightly furrowed brows and how one of his ears appears to have a hole but no earring, how his hair looks still softly tousled even when he obviously tried to style it proper.

They just stared, and through the staring and their silence they didn’t notice how the spotlight had landed on them again, and how the music slowly faded to ‘This is Love’.

Tinsley was still holding eye contact and as Ricky made him spin, he smiled and then returned the favour to Ricky and-

Ricky then did the same move, he entangled himself with Tinsley’s front, making the taller man dip, this time, he just smiled gently and helped him back to the position they danced in the first time, repeating the routine, this time around Tinsley dipping Ricky, almost tripping a few times but getting it.

A few giggles flew between them and as the song slowly faded Ricky separated and bowed, “Thank you.”   
  
Tinsley returned the bow, and nodded. 

Once they both straightened themselves, they looked around and saw how there was an audience gathered around them and they thought it was entertaining enough to clap, and as they did, the two men joined in the soft clapping. Ricky nodded once more and headed out into the crowd.

Tinsley, left on his own accord, decided to also go into the little pile of people, maneuvering himself between all of them, only to find a table with refreshments and fancy glasses filled with champagne. He took one of those glasses and headed into the corner where he first danced with Ricky, soon enough he engaged into small talk with an old lady who was there to see her daughter play the violin, since it was one of the first ‘big’ plays she got.

There was a small announcement about the next part of the party being held outside, and they unraveled the big painting of ‘Ricardo E. Goldsworth’, maroon suit on, holding his posture straight, slight teasing look in his eyes while everything else about him just was stoic. There were a few gasps and claps, Tinsley clapped along with everyone else, and as a server approached him with a glass of champagne, he refused but he did hand over the first one he had drunk.

The conversation resumed with the old lady, and it was pleasant enough, and soon he looked at his watch and noticed how it was close to midnight and most of the guests were heading out to the garden, but he stayed there, in his corner looking through the window to the outside, moonlight pouring into the room through the few windows. He noticed how quiet it was, and dark… He saw the old lady approaching her daughter to talk about something, but he just simply sighed.    
  
He felt tired and as he was about to take a step forward, he noticed a figure by the main entrance door: “Lost, Tinman? The next big bang is being held outside, I would have assumed you’d be trying to interrogate everyone.”   
  
Tinsley shook his head and looked once more out the window, he heard footsteps that approached him and a hand on his elbow was placed, “Hey, you know that I did it, you just don’t have evidence nor any witnesses. I get it, it’ll be hard for you” the hand ran up to Tinsley’s shoulder and he looked over at Ricky, “But I won’t let you catch me that easily, so just try to enjoy today.”

“It’s been a while… Like, since I danced.” Tinsley said once again, making eye contact with Ricky once more. It felt as if he wanted to say something more meaningul but this statement was all that came out. A whisper of a thought, a thought that sounded much more like:  _ “It’s been a while since I fell in love and danced, because you look at me so lovely but I know you’re bad.”  _ a thought that was meant to say:  _ “It’s been a while since I danced with the devil”. _

Ricky just smiled and shook his head, looking at the garden, and then up. “I know, it’s fine. We can take our time, no rush.”   
  
Tinsley nodded and also looked in the direction where Ricky was looking at:

“I knew you’d read between my lines, the murders and all… I cracked the minute I saw you. And it was because of one thing only.” Ricky spoke, almost whisper like.

“Mhm?”   
  
“... It was because you look like you would never harm anyone, you looked gentle and still very ready to make the decision of your life. That’s why a butterfly fits you, you’re pretty and strong… And ready to fly away as if it were the last thing you do.”   
  
Tinsley huffed out a laugh, “What! It’s true, I didn’t study psychology for nothing, this degree is used somewhere.”   
  
Tinsley laughed again and leaned slightly into Ricky’s space, and as Ricky was about to make another remark Tinsley spoke up: “You also fit a butterfly… But more in a sense of a butterfly effect,” Tinsley took off the butterfly like patch and rubbed at that eye-

Ricky looked over and-  _ ‘holy shit’ _ , Tinsley’s other eye was blue. Tinsley had heterochromia and he just noticed- Or maybe it isn’t that noticeable when you’re paying attention but in this intimate setting he was even sure he could count the freckles on Tinsley’s face- He looked at Tinsley’s lips and they were slightly curved upwards and he started talking once more:

“Like… You do one thing, and then a few other follow your actions. The butterfly effect… Not to mention you’re also very, uh… Pretty as well.” Tinsley looked down at the patch and let it down on the window sill.

“Well, then I guess I did a good job picking out the costumes.”   
  
Tinsley hummed and bumped his shoulders into Ricky’s in a playful manner, Ricky replying with a shove as well, until they were in a fits of giggles and hair messed up and that’s when they heard the few rain droplets fall onto the windows. The soft music that was once outside was stopped and there was a slight commotion, a strong woman’s voice with a heavy spanish accent spoke: “Guests! Please return to your rooms and tomorrow we’ll continue making our deals! Please, the servers will guide you to your rooms if you’re staying in the manor and there will be drivers waiting outside if you have a designated hotel room! Thank you for this beautiful night, and see you tomorrow!”   
  
The shorter of the two reached out to take Tinsley’s hand, “We should go outside in the rain.”   
  
“Wh- What?” Tinsley huffed out, but a grin across his face was present.

“We should go, outside, in the rain.”   
  
“I heard you the first time around, I’m just surprised. It’ll ruin the suits-”   
  
“And you’re ruining my fun, just shut up and go with me.” Ricky whined and tugged at Ricky’s hand and they started going towards the garden door before- Ricky looked at the window considering something and he opened it: “C’mon, you won’t break a leg.” And Ricky climbed out, and he was right: it wasn’t high, it was just a few steps down but not enough to be an entire floor.

Tinsley sighed and stepped down, tripping on his feet and almost falling, but as always, RIcky grabbed him fast enough and pulled him close- “You’re such a clutz, I wonder how you still haven’t fucked up your own evidence” 

That was the end of that story, because soon Ricky was still pulling Tinsley out and into the garden, further into the bushes and flowers, Tinsley fully expecting already to be murdered, but-

Ricky let go and pulled his phone out, playing some random song again (Tinsley recognized it was one song called  _ In this Shirt _ by The Irrepressibles). 

Ricky once again, offered his hand…

Tinsley smiled, and took the hand, quickly intertwining their fingers and-

He hugged Ricky close, bending down.

“I’ll catch you” He whispered, but not enough malice in those words to be hurtful. They sounded like a challenge.

“I’ll like to see you try.” Ricky replied.

And as the climax of the song came, the rain still poured around them, Ricky pulled away and pressed a kiss to Tinsley’s nose: “Now run, before you become my next victim.” He said, much more threatening than any other time, sounding much more… Violent. But his eyes still full of love and adoration for one tall man.

Tinsley pulled back and even if he was shaken up by the tone, he took a few steps back and looked at Ricky in the eyes and bolted out.

_ After all, Tinsley was close to solving his case and Ricky was close to becoming the most known killer in the area. _

_ And they were close (to each other). _

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED!! :D I certainly did enjoy writing this.


End file.
